City Never Sleeps
by fortheloveofwomencontest
Summary: Restless nights, thin walls, and insomnia; these three things will change Bella's life forever. What she originally thought she wanted is long gone! Entry for the For the Love of Women Anon Contest.


**Title: **City Never Sleeps!

**Summary:** Restless nights, thin walls, and insomnia; these three things will change Bella's life forever. What she originally thought she wanted is long gone!

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**Pairing: **Bella/Alice

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyers owns all these characters and Annie Lennox owns the song. I just own my mind and this story line. http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=prhvV-l3vyA

"_Walls so thin I can almost hear them breathing, and if I listen in I can feel my own heart beating." Annie Lennox_

I slam my bag down in the subway seat and hope to God that there is nothing sticky or crusty on it. Not that I would even care right now because I am so exhausted. I sit down and slouch against the seat letting my head fall back. What a day it has been. My boss is a joke! The only reason James is my boss is because he's daddy's little pride and joy. He's an alcoholic, drug addict, and a sexual harassment case in the making, but yeah, what's not to be proud of?

Whatever, I am so done with it. I took the job as his personal assistant two weeks, ago and they have been the worst two weeks of my life. I do my work, plus eighty percent of his, and it is taking a toll on me. I never sleep anymore, I'm constantly angry and frustrated, and hell, I've lost ten pounds because I never have time to eat.

I pop my ear buds in and completely lose myself in the soft mellow sounds of Ave Maria. I feel the stress from the day slowly leave my body and a nice calm take its place. I open my eyes and watch the lights flicker in the empty car, and then look out the window and watch the concrete walls go by rapidly. _This City Never Sleeps_ comes on next, and my thoughts immediately go to my next door neighbor. She is this cute little pixie-like woman. She is probably all of five foot tall with short choppy black hair and pale soft skin. Every morning in the gym, I can't keep my eyes from trailing up and down her perfect little body. I imagine she is a dancer because she moves so gracefully. Alice is beautiful in every sense of the word.

My thoughts go back to last night as I was dealing with another bout of insomnia. Ever since taking this job, sleep evades me most nights. I was lying in bed almost in tears because I just wanted to sleep. I heard giggling through the wall and threw a fist into my bed. "Fuck, these stupid walls are so thin." I grumbled to myself. I put a pillow over my head as I tried to close my eyes again, only to hear more giggling and then a moan.

I feel my breath hitch as I remember the way she called out her lover's name into the night. I glance around to make sure I am still alone in the subway car before lowering my hand to my hard nipples and closing my eyes again.

_"God, Rosie, yes, just like that baby. Oh your tongue feels so good in my pussy baby." I heard her voice yell out between the walls of our apartments. I felt a rush of liquid in my panties and was stunned to know that lesbians were turning me on. Granted I have been single for a while, but lesbians? It felt wrong and dirty, but my pussy was almost throbbing in anticipation of what was happening over there. I was surprised at myself as I let my fingers trail softly down my stomach to the place that was aching with need as I heard her moan again._

Just like last night, when I reach under my skirt, I am soaked with just the thoughts of Alice running through my head. Between Alice's moans last night and the seductive voice of Annie Lennox in my ears, I can't help but slide my fingers into myself and moan lowly, throwing my head back as I give into the feeling of utter bliss that is taking over me.

_"Fuck me hard, God yes!" Then I heard moaning and screaming of names. I couldn't stop myself as my body began to shake. I bit my pillow to muffle the cry that spewed from my lips as I came all over my hand, my juices slipping from my bed onto my sheets. Shit, I haven't come that hard in…well…maybe ever._

My knees begin to shake as I feel the release nearing. Should I be ashamed that I am pleasuring myself in public, in a subway car, to the memories of my neighbor getting fucked by another girl? Maybe, but frankly at the moment, I don't give a fuck.

A low moan falls from my lips as I come just as hard as last night. All I can do is just sit there and slowly try to catch my breath. The lights flicker back on, and I quickly remove my fingers from under my skirt, trying to right it as the car comes to stop.

~~~~~~~000*000~~~~~~

I shut my door, throwing my bags on the floor, and head towards my shower. After the day I had and that orgasm on the subway, I need one badly. I walk into my room, strip off my clothes, and step into the hot water, willing it to wash away my day.

After the shower, I am feeling much more like myself. I eat some dinner quickly and decide to curl up on the couch and read a book. A knock on my door pulls me out of the imaginary world of the book.

I peek out the peephole and see Alice standing there smiling. Oh my God Alice, the same Alice that has been invading my mind all day today. The same Alice that I thought of while making myself come twice. I took a deep breath before unlocking the door and opening it up.

"Hey, Bella, remember me?" she asks as she poi nts at her chest. I can't help but notice the way her nipples rub against her tank top when she does this. I swear I can see the hint of pink underneath her white wife beater, and is that, Oh God it is….barbells.

"Umm... Bella?" she says after clearing her throat. The blush covers my face and neck as I realize I was caught ogling my very beautiful, very lesbian neighbor.

"Uh yeah?" I squeak sounding so unsure of myself. Well this is mortifying; leave it to me to make an ass out of myself.

"Hey, I blew a fuse or something in my apartment, and I can't get a hold of the super. Would you mind if I hung out for a little bit until he can come fix it?" I hear every word loud and clear, but I can't seem to answer because my brain is still stuck on the fact that she said come. I have officially lost my mind. I am standing here acting like a fifteen year old boy with his first crush. I nod since words are nowhere in sight at the minute.

I open the door wider and let her walk through. I can't for life of me take my eyes of the slender curve of her hips and the hint of her ass cheeks peeking out of her short shorts. My eyes follow the trail down her lean legs and back up before meeting her eye to eye. She just smirks and smiles more, causing me to flush an inhuman shade of red and close the door. Maybe I should just close my head in the door a couple times. What the fuck is wrong with me?

I turn back around and point to the couch hoping to God I am not salivating all over myself. She smiles again and makes her way to the couch.

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry. Was I interrupting your reading?" she asks. It's so sweet, and I really want to kiss her. I stop short before saying that out loud and mentally slap myself for this behavior.

_Grow the fuck up, Bella. Get it together,_ I say to myself and sit down next to her.

"Umm... no, I was just trying to relax, you know, ah, hard day at work and all," I mumble incoherently. I feel like my head is only halfway connected. The problem is the only parts that are connected are the ones the control orgasms and thoughts of sex – sex with a girl, sex with Alice.

"Hard day at work huh, boss stressing you out?" her voice kind of sounds likes bells. Hmmm...

"Oh what…ah yeah, he's a real ass," I say as I reach up to rub my shoulder, trying to release this tension that is stirring through my whole body. "Would you like a drink or anything?"

"No, I'm fine, but are you tense, Bella? You know, I am licensed in massage. I could try to release some of that tension for you," she offers up so causally.

I know that I should day no. I know that if her hands touch me anywhere I am likely to make a complete fool out of myself. I know that I don't understand these feelings, and I have no idea where they are coming from. And I know that no matter how much I should say no, I can't; I want to feel her hands on me.

"Really? I mean, yeah that would be great," I squeak. I really need to keep my mouth tightly shut before I just ask her to sit on my fucking face. What is wrong with me? I feel compelled by lust right now, and I have no idea how to handle it.

"Do you want to just sit down in front of me, Bella? It will make it much easier to work that tension out of your muscles."

I do as I am told and sit down between her legs, feeling them soft and smooth rubbing against my arms. I can feel the warmth of her body encase me. She reaches out, and the minute her fingers make contact with my t-shirt covered shoulder, goosebumps appear all over my skin and tingles shoot to my core. As hot as all this is, her hands are amazing and feel so good. I feel the tension leave my shoulders and back as her magical fingers continue to rub in all the right spots. Her fingers are tiny, and they just work the muscles so good.

"Umm... it would feel a lot better if you had some lotion and maybe took of your shirt. I could get to the knots a whole lot easier." Fuck, I am so wet. Does she know what talking like that does to me?

"Ah yeah, there is lotion on the bar, and um... I can go grab a bra so..." My face flushed. "Yeah, so that I'm covered," I finish sounding like an idiot.

"Oh, Bella, don't be silly, sweetie. We are both girls here. You don't have anything I haven't seen before," she says, returning back to the couch with the lotion in hand.

I hesitate, and she leans down, brushing her hard nipples against my back lightly in the process as she reaches for my shirt. All I can feel is her hot breath on my ear and her nipples with the barbells on my back. I want to scream out in this moment.

"It's okay sweetie," she whispers into my ear before slowly pulling my shirt over my head and tossing it behind us. I immediately reach up to cover my now exposed breasts, but her hands start at my shoulders and push down my arms, making them fall to my sides.

"Relax," she says. "Let me make you feel good, Bella."

I decide that it is now or never, and I decide to go with it. I may never get this chance again, and with that thought in my head, I hang my head and close my eyes, letting myself go with the feeling of her hands on me. The lotion makes her hands glide easily across my skin, and oh my God, it feels amazing. I feel her hands at the tops of my shoulders, and then she slides them down to the tops of my breasts before digging her fingers into my skin and pulling her hands back up towards my shoulders. All systems are a go, and the fact that her fingers were just so close to my nipples, my lady bits start to tingle in anticipation.

I don't know if she is coming on to me or not, but I really could care less. It is enough that she is touching me like this. She repeats the same move a couple more times, every time getting closer to my nipples, but right before she touches them, she pulls back. I am practically panting, and I know she can hear my fast breaths.

As if my prayers are being answered, her hands dip down again even slower, and right when I think she is going to pull away, she continues and rubs her hands over my nipples lightly. They are hard and waiting, and I can't help the soft moan that slips from my lips or the hitch of my breath as she touches me for the first time. I close my eyes and drop my head back against her stomach as she grabs my nipples in between her fingers and tweaks them lightly, twisting them and pinching them softly.

"You are so beautiful, Bella, do you know that? Do you know how hot you are when you go running everyday down in the gym, and I have to watch that tight little ass of yours sway back and forth and bounce for me? Your perfect breasts that fit in my hands perfectly just put on display for me day after day." She emphasizes that last comment by grabbing both my breasts and squeezing them, letting me see how perfect they do fit in her hands.

"Oh God," I mutter as she continues to flick and pinch my nipples. Her hands on me feels like nothing I have ever felt before. It is scary, and may be slightly wrong, but it is also perfect. It feels absolutely amazing to have her touching me. No one ever made me feel this way, ever! I open my eyes and see her eyes looking into mine with that beautiful smirk in place. _Now or never, Bella,_ I chant to myself, _now or never._

I reach up with my hands and grab her neck, pulling her down as I ghost my lips over hers. I hear her gasp and then her lips are on mine. They are soft and supple, and I can feel her tongue trying to gain entrance into my mouth. This is the most passionate kiss I have ever experienced, and I have to squeeze my thighs together because this kiss and her still touching me is too much. I need something, anything, just more.

I pull away and turn around slowly so that I am on my knees and facing her. Her legs are still spread with me resting in between them, and I can't imagine I would rather be anywhere else. I slowly reach for her shirt, grabbing the hem and pulling it over her head. I smile when I see her pert little nipples with the barbells that have little green balls on them. I want to taste one so bad.

She smiles and grabs my head before pulling my face to her chest slowly and letting me know she wants me too. Before I can even blink, her nipple is in my mouth and my tongue is swirling around the barbell. I grab and pull gently, causing her to mewl above me. I almost come just from her sounds. I reach up and play with her other nipple, trying to mimic the motions with my fingers that my tongue is making. I switch back and forth; her skin tastes amazing. It is sweet with a little bit of salt, maybe from sweating, and I can't help but hope the rest of her tastes the same way.

I look down and can't help but see that her shorts, that were already extremely short, had now ridden up. I can see the spot where her hip meets her pussy, and I want to lick it. I slowly trail kisses down her stomach while I push her back so she is leaning against the couch. I grab her hips and pull her towards me so she slides down the couch, her pussy just inches my face. I look up to her…

"Is, ah, is this okay," I stutter out, surprised I can still even talk.

"It's more than okay, darlin'," she says, and then I want to cry because she whispers, "please."

With a fervor I didn't know I held, I pull her shorts down her legs quickly and gasp when I see her bare glistening pussy just waiting for me. I had only ever seen my own pussy, and I always thought women naturally were more beautiful in this area then men; but my God, she was so beautiful with her little pink folds. I lick my lips in anticipation. I slowly lean in close and place soft wet kisses up her thighs. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but I figured if I did to her what I would like, we would probably be good.

I look up into her eyes and see the fire in them; I can see the want and the lust swimming in them. I lean in, keeping my eyes on her as I taste her for the first time. I close my eyes and hear a moan. I'm not sure if it comes from me or her, but I know it sounds hot either way. I continue to slowly trace the outer lips of her soft skin, getting used to the way she feels on my tongue. I flatten my tongue and lick her from her entrance to her clit and smile when she bucks her hips into my face. All of sudden, like I had been doing this my whole life, I start to fuck her pussy with my tongue. She tastes so good, and I am so turned on I think I might explode. I attack her clit and suck, flick, and lick it with everything I have, while slowly tracing her opening before plunging two fingers into her dripping pussy.

"Oh fuck, Bella!" she yells as I continue. I can feel her contracting around my fingers and know she is close. I continue my ministrations and want nothing more than to watch her fall apart around me. She sucks in a big breath, and then I feel her fall over the edge. My name sounds like a soft prayer being chanted on her lips, and that, combined with her shaking and convulsing, has to be the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. I did that. I made her come.

I slow my fingers and sit up, only to have her lips crash into mine in the hottest kiss I had ever experienced. She is licking my lips and chin, tasting herself and sucking her essence greedily from my mouth. I grab her head, driving my hands through her hair and bring myself up off the floor to sit in her lap. My hands go to her breasts as I continued to kiss her with passion.

"I want to make you come so bad, baby. I want to make you mine. Bella, do you want me to make you come?" I swear when she says come she emphasized in just the right place because I feel like I have sprung a damn leak or some shit. She licks her lips, and I nod, not even able to find the words. Grabbing my shoulders, she pushes me down on the couch and slides in between my legs. My shorts are pulled down and thrown somewhere with the rest of our clothes. Now we are both naked. Her skin is still red and sweaty from coming, and I can't imagine her looking any better than she does right now above me... unless, of course, it's under me.

Grabbing one of my legs, she starts at my ankle, planting small sweet opened-mouth kisses to my body. Excruciatingly slow, she makes her way up one leg before dropping it and starting on the other. I want to scream or climb up a wall in anticipation of her mouth on me. I can see her smirk has returned; she knows exactly what she is doing to me. Finally, she reaches the apex of my thighs to find them shaking with want, need, and curiosity.

She smiles and smacks her lips together, blowing me a kiss before her head dips between my legs. I think I fall off the face off the earth. I have had guys go down on me before, and I always thought it was good, but was I ever wrong. The feel of her wet tongue caressing me softly, and then hard, in then out, is amazing. I reached down, grabbing her head and pulling her to me. I want her closer. She continues to stick her tongue into me, flattening it against me and then rolling it before entering into me again. It is the hottest thing I've ever felt, and I seriously want her to teach it to me.

She rises up and crawls up my body until she is hovering right over me. I reach up, pulling her to me and kissing her gently. I can still taste her in my mouth, and now I can taste myself mixed with her. It is almost too much. I feel her fingers – one, two, then three – enter me, and I buck my hips into her hand wanting to come so bad.

"Bella, look at me." I do as I am told and look up into her eyes. "I want you to play with your clit, baby, because I am going to fuck that sweet pussy now." My eyes roll back in my head at her words, and I am gone to the pleasure of it all. Everything else ceases to exist in this moment. Our eyes connect again, and she pounds her fingers into me, moving her hips in rhythm with her fingers. It is the most erotic thing I have ever experienced. As the muscles in my stomach tighten and coil, I wonder how I will be able to go another day of my life without having her in it.

"Fuck, Alice." I half squeak, half scream as I have the best orgasm of my whole life. When I am able to open my eyes again, Alice is running her fingers softly over my nipples and smiling so big. I would even go as far as to say she looked smug. I could barely keep my eyes open; I was so exhausted after our lovemaking.

"I don't even know what to say, Alice. I... fuck... I have never done this before. I'm seriously at a loss for words." I barely get the words out due to the fact my mouth, plus the rest of my body, still feels like jello.

"It's okay, baby, I know." Wait... she knew I wasn't a lesbian. Was I a lesbian now? Oh my God, I am so confused. "It might be a little confusing, Bella, but it will be okay," she says, pushing my hair behind my ear. "Society may say it's wrong, honey, but what do you feel?"

What did I feel – confused, tired, wild, free, happy, content, and _normal_. I couldn't get past that feeling. It felt normal to me to be with Alice this way. I had always been shy and self-conscious during sex, but for the first time ever, I wasn't. I was comfortable with myself, my body, and my actions. I wasn't embarrassed or awkward. Hell, I made Alice chant my name for God sakes.

"I feel like something is different, and I like it. I like the way you make me feel, Alice. I feel alive and happy," I say, smiling up at her.

"Good, Darlin', that's how I want you to feel," she says before kissing my lips, grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and snuggling up next to me. I pull her to me, her back pressed against me tightly. I never want to let her or this moment go away. Tomorrow, will we have to go back to normal? I don't think my normal was the same for me anymore. I wanted Alice. I kissed her head and murmured my praises and my thanks to her, and she giggled off and on until her snorts turned into light snores. I watch her sleep until my eyes will no longer stay open, and I finally let sleep claim me.

~~~~~~~000*000~~~~~~~

I awake the next morning smiling so big I think my face will split in half. I reach out to snuggle Alice, but she isn't there. I sit up quickly, my eyes darting around the room. Everything looks normal. My book is on the end table, my shorts and shirt in place on my body. Was it? No, it couldn't have been. I fall back on the couch and squeeze my eyes shut to quell the tears from coming. It was all an amazing dream. The greatest sex, the greatest night of my life, was a dream.

I sit back up and slowly make my way to the bathroom. If I was going to cry, I needed to be in the shower so no one would hear my breakdown through these paper thin walls. I strip my clothes off, step into the hot water, and close the glass door. I have never had a dream that real before. My feelings for Alice were there. I liked her; I would like her as a girlfriend. I grab my soap and start to wash my body running my fingers slowly up and down my arms and stomach, imagining they are hers. I am going to be so embarrassed the next time I see her. Would she be able to look at me and see that I fantasized about her? Would she see my blush and call me out on what I had done?

All those thoughts leave my head and are replaced with excitement and amazement as tiny hands mix together with my own, spreading the soap all over my body. Slowly cupping my pussy with one hand, she pulled and pinched my nipple with the other.

"Showering without me, huh, darlin'?"


End file.
